


She-Ra sketches

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, Hanukkah, Size Difference, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Just a place to put my doodles, these designs are so much fun to draw!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i want to do/is see you turn into/a giant woman


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oil pastel Catra


	5. Dreidel Entrapta




End file.
